


that time robin's car "broke down"

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests! [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, dustin is a terrible liar, matchmaker robin, steve and jonathan are both oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: robin attempts to set up stonathan
Relationships: Erica Sinclair & Dustin Henderson, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Dustin Henderson, Robin Buckley & Erica Sinclair, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Series: tumblr requests! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782133
Kudos: 31





	that time robin's car "broke down"

Robin prayed that her plan was going to work. She’d had to put up with an entire summer of Steve talking about Jonathan Byers this and Jonathan Byers that, so of course she took matters into her own hands. With a little help from Dustin and Erica, who did not know how to mind their own business. 

“Do you see him?” Dustin hissed. 

“Shut it, nerd!” Erica snapped back and Robin facepalmed. 

Working with two children wasn’t ideal, but nobody else had come face-to-face with the disaster that was pining Steve Harrington. 

Soon enough, Steve rounded the corner, looked around and said, “Robin, I swear, where are you?” 

Then, right on cue, from the other direction, Jonathan appeared. 

“I literally know nothing about cars, why the hell did I agree to this?” he muttered. 

Both guys were too busy looking around for Robin to notice each other. 

So, since the two were both disasters, they ran right into each other, which ended up with Jonathan on the ground and Steve freaking out. 

“I am so sorry!” 

“Don’t worry about it, Steve,” Jonathan replied while the other guy helped him up. 

“Robin call you to help with car trouble?” Steve asked after a minute. 

“It’s working!” Dustin whispered from his spot in the bushes. 

The problem with working with Dustin was that he was terrible at whispering. 

“What?” Jonathan asked. 

“Henderson?” Steve looked around. 

At this, Robin and Erica shoved Dustin out of the bushes. He waved and said, “Hey, guys!” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Robin called me... uhhh... she said that it turns out that her car broke down at Enzo’s and that you two should go there... ummm... together,” Dustin improvised and Robin had to stuff her fist in her mouth to keep from screaming at him. 

“Sounds legit,” Steve said and Jonathan nodded. 

The two of them started walking off together and Robin was relieved that at least they were both pining hard enough to miss the fact that Dustin was a horrible liar.


End file.
